In scanning laser projectors, pixels are typically generated by modulating light from laser light sources as a scanning mirror scans the modulated light in a raster pattern. In scanning laser projectors it is generally desirable to have measurements of optical power being generated by the laser light sources. Such measurements can be used to provide feedback to accurately control the laser light sources. Unfortunately, some previous techniques for measuring the optical power generated by laser light sources have been excessively bulky and/or costly.
As such, there remains a need for improved devices and methods for measuring the optical power generated by laser light sources in a in a scanning laser projector.